Not All Fairies are Good
by SilentBird
Summary: The wizards of the black circle are in need of help after their betrayal fails. A young fairy with a dark and complicated past wants to help. Please leave a review. This is my first Fanfic. In no way, shape, or form do I own Winx Club.
1. Duman's Illness

Duman's POV

My body crawls with pain as I lay on the cold stone bed. I drift in and out of consciousness. The pain never leaves even when the darkness claims me. When I am awake I can't focus on anything for longer then a few seconds, the pain is to great.

Whenever I wake I see shadows and blurs. Colours flash around me, faint voices blur together. My vision focuses sometimes. Gantlos is always there holding my hand. I'm grateful but will never tell him so. If I can find the strength I squeeze his hand trying to assure him I'm still here. I try to say his name but if I do the pain spikes and I black out. Sometimes rustic fairies come into focus, though I can't understand why they are there. We are going to destroy them all with the black circle. Why would they try to help me? I try to think of something Ogron said before I became so ill. Something about a false surrender? I try to grasp the memory but it slips away.

I feel the time pass. The times in the dark are becoming longer and I feel like I'm fading away. The pain has intensified. I don't wake for three days. When I do wake it's only because Gantlos lifts me up in his arms and sends pain spiking through my body, enough that it brings me back to the waking world. I groan loudly. I think he says something but I don't hear what he said. I struggle to see and hear what's going on.

He and the other wizards, Anagan and Ogron, are led to a large cave by some rustic fairies. Sybilla sits in the throne at the back of the cave with the Winx, Specialists, and Roxy before her.

It is strange. I am much worse then I have ever been but I can focus clearly and can somewhat hear what is going on. Ogron says something and Bloom replies. Anagan and Ogron turn to me while Gantlos walks forwards a few steps and sets me down. I grip his hand with all my strength as pain flashes through me. He doesn't pull his hand away. With his free hand he supports my back so I can stay sitting up. I groan loudly again hanging onto consciousness. I want to black out but my want to find out what's going on is greater.

Anagan is saying something over top of my pain filled moans. I catch a few words, "very concerned...long journey...could prove fatal..." Where are we supposed to be going? When what I heard sinks in it turns my blood to ice. Am I really that sick?

I'm panting now and can feel the sweat running down my forehead and back. The other wizards talk some more with the fairies. Gantlos leans down and says, "Nabu is going to take you to Gardenia...try to help you..." I don't catch any thing else. I grit my teeth and screw up my eyes against the pain. I try to take deep breaths but quickly give up.

Two of the specialists, Brandon and Riven, comes and supports me. I want to push them away but cant find the strength. As they pull me up I let out a sharp bark of pain. I hear Gantlos growl at the boys. I hated to ever be on the receiving end of Gantlos' fury. He scared me sometimes. I want to tell Gantlos it's okay, but I can't. I'm too weak and I would be lying. He always knew when I lied.

We leave Gantlos and the other wizards behind as we walk over to purple portal Nabu has opened. I start to panic but my body doesn't respond. I don't want to leave, I'm confused, not sure what is happening. Why are none of my brothers coming with me? They would never abandon me. What if something is wrong?

I start to whimper like a wounded dog. Pain washes over and consumes me. Both physical, and emotional pain at being separated from them. I tear slides down my face, I don't like crying. I let the darkness take me away but the pain follows.

I wake screaming in pain as Riven and another specialists, Timmy, holds me down. I hear Nabu call out to them, before he races into the adjoining room, "Think you can hold him for another five minuets?"

The specialist named Timmy yells after him, "FIVE MINUETS?!" I feel the same, like I won't be around in five minute. My skin feels like its on fire and my blood boils.

I want to get better, to be with my brothers, and they are trying to help but I can't make myself be still. I writher in pain and struggle to get free. I don't trust them.

With a surge of strength I never thought I'd feel again, I throw off the specialists just as Nabu runs into the room. I stand and stagger away from them. My vision blurs and twists. A golden light shoots from Nabu's staff and strikes me in the chest. Pain sears through me, then starts to ebb away.

I fall to the floor and lay on my side panting. The specialists are coming to beside the door. "Took your sweet time" one of them says. I try to get up but can barely lift my arms. Nabu comes and lifts me up onto the couch very gently and carefully. Why is he being so gentle? I'm still breathing heavily and can only look up at him through my half lidded eyes. My body feels so heavy but the pain has ebbed away and is dull rather then sharp. I look around the room we are in. The wall near me is completely covered in floor to ceiling windows. The light streaming through hurts my eyes and I wince.

"It is only temporary but I can make a cure from the temporary formula." Nabu says with a small smile. My breath catches as I hear this. Can he really take away the pain for good? I want to get up but am barely strong enough to stay awake.

Before I can stop myself I let out a low groan, "brothers..." I turn my head to the side.

The specialists take it the wrong way. They think I mean I want to be with them and see them. Which I do but my memory is clearing and if they go through with what they planned, I will die. Nabu will never help me if they do it. But I want them to. It's what we've wanted since it all began. I think as Nabu picks me up and opens a portal to Tir Nan Og.


	2. The Capture

Ogron's POV

Everything was going according to plan. Duman was going with the incompetent but hopefully useful wizard Nabu and the specialists. While I had the black circle and was headed right for our target.

Gantlos is very fidgety but it is probably because of how overprotective he is of our youngest brother, Duman. He always blamed himself for Duman's accident a few years after we met. And that was after Duman had his heart Brocken by a fairy. But soon we will make them all pay.

We are not real brothers but that is the only way to describe our relationship. Though we are closer then any band of brothers could be and have been through more then most. We will always be together, since we are immortal. Nothing can separate us, well...unless someone manages to kill one of us. Why Duman is so sick is a mystery. We may get sick but never so close to death.

Bloom hands me the black circle and I take back the power that we have stored within it. We stand next to the Winx as they transform into believix fairies and use their zoomix wings to teleport us and themselves to Tir Nan Og. We arrive on the beach and Roxy uses the white circle to open the gateway to the castle. As the gateway opens a wave of good magic washes over us causing a few seconds of agony as it collides with our dark magic. The affects only last a few seconds.

Nebula and some of the warrior fairies meet us outside the castle. Before anyone says anything a flock of black crows fly out of the castle and attacks us. Roxy calls them off, being the fairy of animals.

"Forgive the crows they do not know what forgiveness means," Nebula says in an irritating voice that sounds like she still hates us and wants revenge, smart girl. We look down as if we actually regret imprisoning them. As if. We really can't wait to throw off our act and be who we really are.

Morgana meets up with us on the way to the palace. I bow on one knee, though it disgusts me to do so, and offer her the black circle that is shrunk to a ring. "We are deeply sorry and regret what we have done," lie, "and we offer you the black circle as a sign of our surrender," well part of it is true, I really do want her to have the black circle.

"You will give it to me at the ceremony, and the ceremony of truth will tell us if you are truly changed," replies Morgana, "until then we will keep it in this chest." I warrior fairy steps forward holding a pretty little chest and opens it. I drop the ring into the chest.

The warrior fairies then lead me and my brothers to the castle dungeons where we will wait until the ceremony at sunset. I just have to hope she takes the ring before the truth gets out.

"Will you please sit still," I growl at Gantlos as he paces up and down the length of the cell. I lower my voice and say "I'm sure he will be fine and we'll go get him after."

He looks over and gives me a weak smile. I understand that he is worried but he has to focus if we are to win and for the plan to work. At least the fairies won't suspect anything, they'll just think he's worried for Duman's health, which he is, or nervous for the judgment ceremony. The fairies are so naïve. With our history of backstabbing, tricks, illusions, and deceptions, not to mention trying to steal all of their magic and taking their wings, you'd think it would be a little harder for them to trust us. But no. It only took a few months, Roxy and the Winx, to convince them we surrendered. So trusting.

The warrior fairies come for us and lead us out of the castle to the place of judgement. We walk to the top of the hill. Many of the Earth fairies are there. Perfect. I bow on one knee before the throne Morgana sits on and try to contain my anticipation. I glance at Roxy and the Winx standing off to the side. The box containing the ring is brought out.

"Please accept the black circle as a token of our surrender," I say. Morgana takes the ring out of the box and slips it onto her delicate finger. I stand up as soon as she has it on. The smile falls from her face as the wind picks up and I laugh evilly spreading my arms. "You really think we would surrender that easily?" I shout.

The ring on Morgana's hand glows black and drains the energy of the wearer. A black chasm opens up and the black circle is destroyed. "You can't stop it! It will stay open until the last fairy on earth is trapped inside." And no one has the power or a magical object to contain the Abyss.

The Winx rush forward pulling out the Earth fairies that have already partially disappeared. We head for Roxy. "We have some unfinished business, Roxy." The Winx fly over and put themselves between us and her.

"I don't think so Ogron." Bloom shouts.

"Well, the way I see it, you can either protect her or save the Earth fairies. What will it be?" Anagan says loudly.

"Go help the others!" Roxy shouts. The Winx look at her nervously before nodding and flying off to save the other fairies. She has left Morgana's side and is preparing to fight us. Silly girl. She can't possibly take us all on.

We advance on Roxy but are blasted back by Morgana, who has conveniently and annoyingly got her strength back. "Head for the castle" she commands. By know all the fairies have been pulled free and are heading for the castle. Before I can turn back to Roxy, Bloom has me engaged fighting her, while my brothers are taking on the rest of the Winx.

A portal is opened and the specialists arrive. Great just what we need, I'm about to call the other wizards to me when a voice shouts "Surrender, wizards!" I throw up a shield and turn towards the boys to see what stupid reason they could possibly have to make us surrender. I freeze when I see Duman has a sword pressed against his throat. Anger blazes through me. He smiles weakly at me but it quickly slips away. He looks scared and weak.

Anagan and Gantlos are by my side in an instant. They look at me but I know Gantlos would kill me if I don't surrender and save Duman. The foolish wizard, Nabu goes and challenges the Abyss. We look on but do not stop him. Brandon makes no move to kill Duman so he is probably safe until the portal kills Nabu or we make a move.

"I challenge you!" Nabu shouts and slams his golden staff into the ground in front of the chasm. "Submit to the light!" The light emanating from his staff pushes against the darkness of the Abyss. At one point it looks like the dark is winning but another surge of light pushes against the darkness. Finally the light wins, causing the chasm to close and Nabu falls to the ground.

Aisha runs to him, "No Nabu! Please stay with me," she cries as Nabu lays dying in her arms. The staff has fallen to his side and glows with a faint black energy.

"Use the black gift," Flora shouts. A black orb appears and Aisha places it on Nabu's chest. It sinks in and Nabu opens his eyes.

"Your alive!" cries Aisha joyfully as she hugs him. He sits up and gives a weak smile to the group looking down at him. Then he looks over at us.

He frowns, reminding everyone of our treachery. We drop to our knees and stay there. Anagan looks at the ground, while Gantlos keeps his eyes on Duman and the sword Brandon is holding against his throat. I stare, my gaze unfocused, in the direction of the fairies. We look and are at last defeated.

The shield protecting us melts away as my arms fall to my sides. I can't even find it in me to look bitter about our defeat. I just look sadly at my brothers. What will happen to us?


	3. The Dungeons

**Anagan's POV**

Nabu comes over to us with some warrior fairies, who binds our hands behind our backs, while Nabu puts an anti magic spell on them.

All of the fairies look angry at what we have done, but I also see flashes of disappointment cross their faces. And in some cases, like Nebula's, triumph. That irritates me but a stay silent. Not wanting to dig us in deeper.

"I told you they can never be trusted," Nebula says.

"Bring them to the castle dungeons, they will wait there until we have discussed what we will do," Morgana says. Then turns and flies back to the castle. Translation: they're going to check on the other fairies then see how soon we can be sent to Omega. Some of the Winx and specialists follow and some stay behind.

We're dragged roughly to our feet and pushed down the wooded path towards the castle. Two fairies keep a strong grip on each of us to make sure we aren't going anywhere. They are a lot stronger physically then I would have thought. We won't be going anywhere though. Not with Duman in the state that he's in, we would never leave him behind. And if we even try to use our powers it would be extremely painful with the anti magic spell on us.

The only one of us who's being difficult is Gantlos. And only because he's trying to keep Duman in sight. I can understand that from him, he is very overprotective of us, especially Duman. Its strange sometimes considering what a temper he has. I twist back to see what's happening with Duman. Nabu strangely enough is carrying him in his arms. I only see him for a few seconds before being wrenched around again. I don't make a sound or show any emotion even though they almost pulled my joint out of its socket.

"Keep moving," commands one of the warrior fairies. I hear Gantlos growl and I turn my head to look at him. He's slightly ahead and to the right of me. I see rage in his light brown eyes at not being allowed to keep an eye on Duman. Not now Gantlos, I worry about what he might be thinking of doing. I could see he was trying very hard not to do anything that would endanger Duman.

We have slowed down a bit but Nabu hasn't, he strides past me and Gantlos before matching pace with the rest of us who our moving slightly faster again. I get a good look at Duman. He has is eyes closed and looks like he's in less pain then the last few weeks.

Confusion courses through me at what the wizard has done. He knew what Gantlos wanted and probably what he might have done. Why has he done so? I guess its so the fairies won't harm us, which they would have if Gantlos kept struggling or started anything. But why?

When we get inside the castle we are led away to the dungeons. Our hands are unbound then shackled to the stone walls with copper chains. Nabu sets Duman down beside Gantlos before extending the chains enough so they would reach the floor. He takes the longer chains and gently secures Duman's wrists in them. He then casts an anti magic spell over all the chains before leaving. Gantlos doesn't take his eyes off him till he leaves the cell. Then he looks down at Duman beside him.

"How is he?" asks Ogron.

"He's asleep, the spell used on him has taken away some of the pain but its only temporary," relies Gantlos. His chains are long enough to reach down and touch Duman. Probably so he can take care of him. While mine and Ogron's only come down to about our shoulders.

"What are we gonna do?" I ask.

"There isn't much we can do," Ogron replies. The little sun light that was coming from the small hole in the roof fades away until we're left in almost total darkness.

I'm starting to nod off when the moon moves directly overhead casting light across the cell we're in and catches on a shadowy figure standing in the middle of the room. In my surprise I try to push myself back but I'm already against the wall. And my boots just end up scraping against the floor. The sound causes the other two to wake up.

A light, wind chime laugh fills the cell. "Who are you?" Ogron says cautiously.

The faint laughing stops. "I do not remember" the voice belonging to the shadow figure sounds sad and wistful. The answer is very confusing.

"How do you not remember?" I ask in a disbelieving tone.

"I did not care for a long time and it did not matter who I was," it sounds like a girls voice.

"What is it you want?" Ogron asks.

"To help," the shadows sharpen and the figure can be clearly seen.

It is a girl. She has long dark hair pulled into a high ponytail, with a lock falling to either side of her face. She wears form fitting soft leather combat boots that come part way up her calves, tights that only come halfway down her thighs, and a miniskirt made of heavy translucent material that hangs down two inches above the edge of her tights. Her upper chest has a tight form fitting sleeveless shirt with straps that loop over her shoulders and cross behind her back before joining with the back of the shirt and leaves her torso and part of her rib cage exposed. A ring of black leather encircles her right arm where the muscles dip and another ring of leather encircles her throat. The girl also wears dark eye shadow and lip stick.

As I look at her I find you can't tell what any of the colours of her cloths and features are. She's in complete shadows while standing in direct moon light. Ogron brings me out of my thoughts with his next question, "Why would you want to help us?"

"I'm bord. It will take me a day but I will remember everything soon enough. Though since I am in the cell next to you I'm guessing I'm not the best person around," she answers.

"What are you? A witch?" I ask, "and how are you doing that?"

"Hmm, I'm pretty sure I'm not a witch, but I am magical. Well that's obvious because I am using the spell of shadow being," she adds the last part with a faint giggle.

"Shadow being?" Gantlos asks.

"Yes, it is a spell that let's you move from place to place and see, hear, and speak with others while in a shadow form as well as staying where you are."

"I have heard of that spell. It's an ancient wizards spell," I say.

"Then maybe I'm a wizard!" she looks thrilled at the thought.

"Your a girl, there are no female wizards" Ogron says.

"Oh, to bad" she says sadly as her face falls, "being a wizard looks like fun. I must leave, I haven't used my magic in years, I'm exhausted. I'll come back later. Until then Wizards of the Black Circle," with that the shadow figure fades away with a smile.

"What do think Ogron?" I ask. "I'm not sure but if she can help us get out we might have to trust her," he replies. He doesn't look happy about it.

**Shadow's POV**

My memory has started to come back. I'm glad, I was afraid I would fade away until I was only an animal, that's happened before. It fades the more unresponsive I become. I had started to give up, not wanting to do anything.

That changed when I heard that the wizards of the black circle had returned. Some guards had been talking about them forgetting that I existed. Typical. Not that I would draw attention to myself while I was here.

Flashback

I decide to find out what they're up to. I cast a spell that allows me to see and hear what they are doing though it causes me great pain when I first cast it. I watch the wizards and never let the spell fail.

I watch all their movements sometimes having to split the spell between them so I don't miss anything. I probably know them better then anyone, which isn't saying much. It is like watching a movie where you knew more then any single character.

I watch Duman especially closely, I start to like him. I think he's cute. It is painful to watch him fall and become ill, I can't stand it. When the wizards pretend to surrender and then betray the fairies I'm terrified Duman could be killed.

Nabu doesn't let that happen. He keeps Duman as safe as possible knowing that if they do, the wizards wouldn't do anything that could get Duman killed. Smart guy.

End Flashback

I let the shadow being spell fall away and I open my eyes back in my own cell. The moon has moved on and I'm in almost total darkness once again. I can use magic without anyone behind suspicious because they have forgotten me. I need to eat but there is a spell that has the food appear when I get hungry.

The fairies don't check on me because of the last time they caught me. I let them. That was when I first decided to give up. I had become tired of running and hiding, my magic was weak. I let them catch me and I knew they wouldn't send me to Omega or let me die.

But now I am bord with staying here. Never getting to be outside. No room to run. Not being able to use powerful spells. I am angry. I become overjoyed when I feel the emotions. I haven't felt them in years! I feel...alive! I am finally ready to fight since I was caught before the Earth fairies were imprisoned.

I am not evil. I am not really good though either. But being good is so boring so I usually join a villain and help them but I never kill. I'm only this way because the light betrayed me.

I use a spell to find out what Morgana plans to do.I watch as she talks with the Winx. "The Omega portal will be able to be opened in five days. At that time we will be bring the wizards there. Nabu has finished the cure for Duman's illness and wishes to give it to Duman before they are sealed in the Omega dimension." So they plan to give Duman the cure even after the betrayal. Well that's good. A stroke of luck.

I listen as Nabu speaks, "I want to move Duman to Relix so I can monitor him easier."

"When?" Morgana asks.

"In two nights," Nabu responds, " that way he will be stable enough to go to Omega, where it will eventually leave his system."

"Very well, we will retrieve him the evening before." Morgana directs, "until then you will stay in the palace."

I end the spell. That's to soon! My blood runs cold with panic. I breath deeply and the panic leaves replaced with determination. How can I be ready to teleport the wizards out in two days and have Nabu give Duman the cure? When I had visited them Duman was sleeping but clearly still in pain. All the wizards had various injuries, and with the chains draining their magic they wouldn't be any help.

For the next day I work on blasting stuff with spells as accurately as possible. Each time I perfect a spell I move to another one that takes more power. The afternoon before they come to take Duman I teleport several times. Across my cell and through walls. I'm tired but could still teleport if I needed to.

My magic is a lot stronger then I thought it would be. It was only dormant and needed waking up. I sleep after I set up detection spells to let me know when they arrive.

Several hours later I'm woken up by the alarm tripped by Morgana. I erase the spell and create another one so I can watch what is happening. Two warrior fairies, Morgana, Nabu and Roxy walk into the cell where the wizards are being held. Its better then I could have planned. Morgana's biggest weakness and the cure are in the same room.

I wait until they're all in the room and Nabu takes a few steps forward. Black purply smoke gathers at my feet as I teleport into the cell beside mine


	4. The Escape

**Gantlos's POV **

Morgana, two warrior fairies, Roxy and Nabu comes into the cell and instantly makes me nervous. The Omega dimension takes at least five days to open, it has only been two and a are no other fairies directly outside the cell, if we were all being moved there would be more. I notice almost all of them are looking in my direction. I look down at Duman. My mouth goes dry. They're here for Duman.

Terror and panic wash through me as I realize they're going to take Duman away from us. I tighten my hold on the younger man. Nabu takes a few steps towards me. I'm on the balls of my feet in a position that would easily allow me to spring, if the chains weren't holding me down.

I here the chains of the others rattling as they press against their restraints. "We're here to take Duman to Relix for treatment," Morgana informs us.

Nabu takes another step forward. But before he can take another, the wind picks up and turns a vortex in the middle of the chamber, black purply smoke snakes across the ground and a girl appears in the room. She quickly grabs Roxy spins her to face Morgana and holds a pretty bronze dagger to her throat.

The girl has black hair with dark blue streaks, pale coppery skin, blue eyes, blue eye shadow and light blue lipstick. Her clothes are all black.

"Hello, Morgana," she says in a familiar voice. I look at her closer and realize it's the girl from the other night.

"Shadow?" Morgana's asks disbelievingly.

"Is that my name? It is the one thing I haven't remembered yet. Interesting," she murmurs to herself. "Have you forgotten me so soon? You never did like to remember me," she says louder.

"Why are you here?" asks Morgana

"I am going to help the wizards of the black circle. And you can do nothing about it,"

"Why are you doing this?" hurt is plain in Morgana's voice. I look at the girl named Shadow, rage, anger, pain, and disbelief shine in her eyes. "They have killed and stolen the powers of your sister fairies."

Shadow laughs in disbelief and scorn, "My sisters!?" she shouts, "I have no sisters, I care not for the other earth fairies, they betrayed me!" She's a fairy? Where are her wings? I don't remember seeing this one.

"You were using black magic," Morgana says calmly. Still carefully watching her and Roxy. This only seems to enrage the girl further.

"Because I am the Fairy of Shadows! And a wizard. I can use black or white magic but it is easier to control the darkness as I am the fairy of SHADOWS. Others were only hurt when I used the white magic," she screams at Morgana. She lowers her voice to a normal pitch, "Nabu heal Duman. Now. Or I will kill Morgana's favorite little fairy."

Nabu steps forward and waves his staff over Duman chanting words in an ancient language. Everything is quite for about five minutes. I'm suppressing the urge to strangle the wizard curing my brother. I don't want him anywhere near us. Nabu finishes and stands up.

I keep my eyes on him as Shadow asks a question, "Will it really work?" I snap my head up and look at her when I hear her voice, it's different then before. Her voice is filled with actual concern and...something else...

"Yes, it will. He will be in pain for the next week or so, but will slowly heal and his power will stabilize in the next few months, and it should be at least as strong as it was. The spell is combined with a vaccine that might keep it from coming back. But I am not sure," he explains. Shadow almost loses her hold on Roxy. Almost.

She tightens her grip. "Now, nobody move. If anyone takes even a single step forward you can say bye bye to Roxy." Shadow extends one hand towards us. A small symbol of a crescent moon glows black as she breaks the spells and chains that hold us down. "Come to me." I stand, gently pick up Duman and walk up behind her. Anagan and Ogron follow cautiously.

Black purply smoke gathers around our feet. "I would never have actually killed you Roxy, I am sorry." She whips her hand away and shoves Roxy forward before we disappear.

When the smoke clears we are standing in the Omega dimension. She turns around and faces us with her arms held in front of her in case we attacked. She looks us over.

"I am sorry I have brought you here but I couldn't think of a safer place. I'm not sure which of my safe houses they have found,"she says somewhat nervously.


	5. Omega

**Shadow's** **POV**

I look at the wizards hopping I can trust them. I do not care if they know I am a female wizard and a fairy. I have always been unique and people judge me harshly for things I can't control.

"If your a fairy where are your wings?" Ogron asks.

I smile mischievously at them, "they only come when I call," I say...appearus.

My wings flash into view. They look like Tinkerbell's from the fairytale on earth. But only in shape, they are black like the night sky with swirls of gold and bronze.

The wizards raise they're eyebrows at them. "So your a dark fairy?" Anagan asks

"Yes, I was born a dark fairy. A fairy of the Shadows and Night. Controlling white magic is a lot harder for me then normal fairies. I can if I want to but it takes more practice. I would always study dark magic in secret."

"You said the Earth fairies betrayed you?" Ogron asks me.

I nod, "My best friend knew I studied black magic and eventually she told Morgana," my voice becomes dark and filled with hate, "what she didn't know is that my father was a dark wizard and I am one also. I used, studied, and practiced the spells from the books my father gave me before he died. I was powerful and the others could sense it. But I could also mask the dark magic in me with the light magic that I still used in classes.

"When Morgana and Nebula came to take me I threw them back with a spell and ran. I hated being so good all the time and was always getting bord so I started taking magic from other fairies. Not all of it but enough so that they would notice. I had such fun," I smile, "I also robbed, without using magic if I was in the human world and with if they protected something with magic."

Anagan and Gantlos look at Ogron. I wait as they have a private discussion. I am glad they have not asked what my wizard power is yet but I will tell them eventually. Most people think that Omega is a horrible place. It is, but there is also great beauty to. I look at the ice formations surrounding us the shine with millions of different blues.

"You will help us then?" asks Ogron.

"If I can, I have become bord and in need of something to do, but I must warn you I do not kill or take the wings from fairies".

He nods, then grins, "how do feel about hurting them?"

"How do you think I got put into the dungeons on earth? They are one of the most secure prisons in the universe." I look at Duman.

He's covered in sweat and shaking slightly. I raise my hand and a dark blue dome forms over us. "Do not worry, it is only so we can keep warm." When I'm done I've run out of energy and my wings slip away. The wizards and I sit on the ground. The dome isn't very large so we aren't to far away from each other as we lean against it.

I let Ogron be the leader again, I never did like telling people what to do. "We should stay hear for the next few days until we have regained some of our power and magic, then we'll check out your safe houses Shadow. What are your skills as a wizard anyway?"

"Knew you'd remember that part eventually," I mumble, "I am a healer and...a...um...shapeshifter" I say the last part so quietly I'm afraid I might have to repeat it.

"Really... that's interesting," he says as the other two stare at me. I glance at Duman, who's passed out leaning on Gantlos. "Can you show us?"

I turn into a white wolf and snarl at him before collapsing back against the shield as a wizard again. "More impressive...when I...actually...have the strength to use...my power," I say as I gulp down air.

I see Ogron smile as I pass out from exhaustion, and it terrifies me.

**Duman's** **POV**

The pain has let up since Nabu used the healing spell. The sharp pain is duller now. I can control my moans of pain and I am able to silence them. I wake sometimes. We are in the Omega dimension. I feel cold right down to my bones as if I will never be warm again.

I catch sight of the girl that brought us here and kept me from being separated from my brothers. She has a pretty laugh, like wind chimes. I'm glad she's here.

I try to see her again. She was pretty. There is something familiar about her power. I can't place what it is. She puts a dome up to keep us warm. I feel her energy spiking and swirling. I hear Ogron ask about her abilities.

She says she's a shapeshifter. I read her power again and I feel that she tells the truth. But that is only part of the reason her power feels familiar. I open my eyes long enough to see her form into a white wolf before she falls back and I let my eyes close.

I force myself to full consciousness as the other guys start talking. Gantlos notices right away. "How are you feeling?" his voice is softer then usual. I smirk at him.

"Better then you apparently," I answer in a hoarse voice. He isn't sitting up straight and I can see the hidden pain in his eyes and movements. I was always able to see subtle shifts in people's movements and moods one of the many advantages of being a shapeshifter. Ogron frowns at him. While Gantlos glares at me.

"How much do you remember?" asks Anagan.

"Most...I think," I say uncertainly, "I saw flashes. The plan, Sibylla's cave, the dungeons, part of our escape."

"You didn't miss much then. What do you you think of Shadow?" Anagan inquires. There is a slightly teasing tilt to his voice

"She...reminds me of someone. But I don't know who." I say slowly.

Anagan and Gantlos look at each other then me. "Yes, her magic signature does feel familiar. What do you think Ogron?" Anagan asks. Ogron just shrugs. After a while we fall asleep.

I dream but its different then normal. More like a memory.


	6. Memories

**Duman's POV**

I sniff around in my wolf form trying to pick up a trail. I'm famished. It took me hours to pick up a trail yesterday and after following it for a while it started to snow heavily. Ogron doesn't like when I wander in the snow so I headed back to camp.

Finally I pick up the scent of blood. A wounded animal was easy prey but could also be dangerous. I follow the scent to a trail of blood. The scent confuses me. I haven't smelt it before. What could it be? I start to follow it. The blood thickens in places when the animal fell. I come to a shallow dip in the land surrounded by trees where the blood trail leads.

My tail brushes the against a leaf and a voice calls out, "Who is there? Come out, show yourself." It is a strained feminine voice. I am wary of strangers. Not trusting anyone but Ogron, who rescued me three years before, and two other wizards that joined us soon after.

I form back into the sixteen year old boy that I am, and approach the edge of the trees. A young girl is sitting under a small overhang of rocks. The trail leads right to her.

I step out from behind the tree and take a few tentative steps towards her. She stiffens slightly but doesn't move. I look at her. She has blond hair and bright green eyes. She wears only a loose white shirt with long sleeves and a long white skirt. Both made of heavy materiel. When I look at her closer I see her pale skin has a slight bluish tinge and her clothes that would normally be white are ripped and stained with red.

"Who are you?" the girl asks me. If you listen closely her voice has a faint shakiness to it. I ignore her question.

"Your hurt," I say softly. I take another few steps closer. She has her hand clamped to her side and a cut runs under her eye and to her cheek bone. She struggles for breath and each one pains her. "Let me help."

Her lips are pressed tight and turn up slightly but her eyes remain sad. "How can you help me? I am dying," she grimaces.

"My friend knows some healing magic, I'll go get him."

I start to leave when she calls out, "No, please stay. You won't make it in time. I don't want to die alone. Please," tears stream down her face.

"OK, I won't. You'll just have to come with me. I'll carry you," Its weird how much I'm helping the girl. Normally I would never be this...friendly... towards someone. I gently pick her up. Her hand moves from her side for a moment revealing three long, deep, jagged cuts, that wrap from near her spine to several inches from her navel. I wince when I see it.

After a few minutes of walking she starts closing her eyes. I'm pretty sure she should stay conscious so I ask her a question to get her to focus on something. "What is your name?"

"My name,"she repeats. I nod. "Um it is...li...no no it's..," she seems to have trouble remembering and narrows her eyes in concentration, "Flicker. That's it, my name is Flicker." It seems to have helped. After a while her eyes start to close again.

I ask her another question, "You're a magical creature. Aren't you? Why do you not just heal yourself?"

"I am a magical creature. A...Lupa," her eyes flick up to me and down again. "Lupas don't have that kind of magic, we can only switch from a wolf to a human. Unless our magic becomes unstable. What about you?"

"I am a wizard, but never practiced healing spells. I think Lupas are cool." We are about half way to camp when Flicker clamps her hands over her ears and screams. A second later I drop her and clamp my hands over my own ears as I hear the shrill whistle sound. I drop to my knees.

In front of me Flicker is withering in pain and turning the snow around her a deep red. With my hands still over my ears I move towards her. When I reach her I pull my hands away from my ears, though I feel like I'm going to go deaf and it hurts so much. I grab her shoulders and pin her to the ground with one knee on her chest. I push my shin against her side to try and stop the flow of blood. Then place my hands back over my ears.

Flicker has her eyes squeezed shut and her teeth clenched together. Tears are rushing down her face. The whistle stops after another few minutes. I get up and look around but everything is normal, as if the noise never occurred. I look at Flicker. She has placed her hand back on her wound and is know shaking badly. I pick her up again. I look at her ears and see little trickles of blood coming from them. Her clothes are more red then white now.

She grabs my hand with her free one. I let her. She keeps tightening her grip as if she will die if her hand falls away. She keeps her eyes open but they're glazed over with pain. A few minutes from our camp her hand falls from mine and her eyes close. As I walk into camp I see only Gantlos there.

"Back so soon? I thought you'd be gone lon-" he stops as he catches sight of me with the girl in my arms. "What happened?" He looks at me, I'm covered in blood.

"Not mine," I grunt as he comes over.

"Set her down," I do and he looks the girl over without touching her. He pushes her shirt up fully showing the wounds then pushes her gently onto her side. The wound is almost touching her spine. Its only about half an inch away. "Lucky girl," says Gantlos, "You know what happened?"

I shake my head, "Found her. Didn't get a chance to ask. She's a Lupa." I say just as Ogron and Anagan comes into the camp.

"Who's she?" Ogron asks.

"Duman found her, she's a Lupa," Gantlos responds.

Ogron looks past us at the blood trail. "Anagan take Duman and get rid of that trail. I will stay here with Gantlos and the Lupa." It's a better answer then I hoped for, I wasn't sure Ogron would let me help her. None of us trust easily. You can never be to carful even with a dying girl. You never know who might be looking for them. I follow Anagan back the way we came. Every few feet we cast the spell that would wipe away the trail and scent of blood.

When we are out of the others earshot Anagan smiles and asks me, "How'd you find her?"

"Trying to track something," I reply.

"You like her, don't you?"

"Maybe" I say with a sly smile. It's not taking us as long to walk back the way I came. Within fifteen minutes we get to the spot where we heard the whistle. When you stand back it looks a whole lot worse. The snow is smeared with blood. And it isn't just pinky red like the trail, the blood is so thick it turns the snow crimson. Anagan stops short when we get there.

"What...what happened here? Is this all her's?"

"Yes," I say quietly.

"How she alive? No one can loose this much. Why is it all over here anyway, obviously this isn't where she was wounded the trail keeps going."

"This is where we were when the whistle sounded."

"What whistle?" He looks at me confusedly.

"What are you talking about? How could you not hear it? We both heard it," I look at him trying to figure out if he's joking. "Flicker heard it first, she went nuts, couldn't control herself. I dropped her when I heard it. Tried to hold her down, she was losing so much blood," I look down as I cast the removal spell.

Anagan helps and we move on. We don't talk again until we get to the spot I found her. "This is where I found her." I tell him.

"She's very strange isn't she," says Anagan. I nod. "So you do like her, she changes like you do."

I smile and look at the forest, the trees have no leaves and are covered in snow. "Yea, I do." We head back towards the camp. When we're about five minutes from there we hear Gantlos curse loudly. Anagan and I look at each other, then he runs off, I turn into a fox and race after him.

When I get there I see Gantlos sitting by the tree holding his hand, blood drips through his fingers. Ogron is over near a white wolf. I switch into a boy and approach Ogron and the wolf while Anagan sees if Gantlos is okay.

I recognize the wolf's magic and know it's Flicker. "Your scaring her," I hiss at Ogron. I turn to the the wolf. "It's okay," I say softly, "not gonna hurt you," she turns her terror filed eyes on me and forms back into a human. I keep my hands in front of me. Ogron moves away slowly.

"You said you wouldn't leave," she says in a small voice, her gaze flicks over to the other wizards. I look at the cuts in her flesh, blood runs down her side freely, as her hands are still in front of her.

"They're only trying to help you," her skin is even bluer then when I first saw her, and she has some blood on her sharp teeth. I smile tugs on the corner my lips when I see it. "You bit Gantlos?" I nod at the wizard holding his hand. She nods. "Lie down," I tell her. She does but looks nervous. "Now no more biting. Gantlos is going to make you better." She looks warily at Gantlos as he approaches and kneels down beside her. I sit cross legged on her other side. Gantlos looks even warier then she does.

"I am sorry I bit you, I don't like people touching me. Didn't know you were friends with..." I remember I haven't told her my name.

"Duman. My names Duman."

"This is going to hurt," Gantlos says not sounding the least bit sorry, "try not to move." She digs her fingers into the frozen ground as he wipes the blood away with some cold water. Flicker closes her eyes and grits her teeth as he cleans and bandages the wound. "How did this happen anyway?"

She gives a sad smile. "Lupas are not very accepted creatures. I don't like to be around humans so I tried blending in with the wolves. I skip from pack to pack because eventually they find out, then force me to leave. I was with a pack and the Alpha was especially angry when he found out. I didn't get away fast enough."

When Gantlos is finished cleaning the shallow cut on her face she sits up, "thank you," she says. Gantlos smiles at her. Then leaves to clean his own hand.

Ogron and Anagan are coming over to talk with her when her eyes dilate. She squeezes her eyes shut clamps her hand over her ears and starts to whimper. A moment later I cover my own ears. Ogron runs over and tries to find out what's wrong. I shake my head at him.

Flicker stagers to her feet, and turns in a circle. Then turns towards the east. Her breathing is very heavy and she gasps out, "dog whistle" before slamming her foot on the ground and pushing her hands out. Anagan catches her before she hits the ground and a moment later the sound stops. She takes a few deep breaths.

"What was that?!" Ogron yells at her. He looks furious. I'm not sure why but Flicker seems to.

"Our magic...becomes...unstable and we can...manipulate it and use it...while it is..." she says between breaths, "you wouldn't have heard the whistle...only Duman and I can because of our...enhanced senses." Anagan lowers her to the ground to rest. "Please don't be mad."

"I'm going for a walk," Ogron says. Definitely angry. Flicker just lays down and sleeps. The other two smile at me as soon as they hear Flickers breathing even out.

"Looks like someone has a girlfriend," Anagan teases. I glare at him. "Oh come on, she is pretty and she shifts...you know you like her."

I just lay down. "None of your business who I like" a mutter as I fall asleep. The other two just laugh. I don't like when they try to get me to talk about feelings, they don't do it often though, I can find stuff out about them faster then anyone so usually they don't say anything.

The next day I go out hunting and finally catch something. When I get back I see Flicker has just got back from the river. She's not soaked but everything she wears is damp. The blood is washed out but has stained spots of her clothes red. She looks a lot better then yesterday, but still has a bluish tint to her skin.

She smiles when she sees me looking at her. I blush before turning to see Anagan suppressing a laugh. I turn to Flicker but she has stiffened where she stands. A look of shock and fright, and...despair crosses her pale features.

"No," she breathes, "not so soon..." We are all looking at her now. She claps her hands together and a wave of black and light magic rolls over us knocking us to the ground. After a second a tear rolls down her cheek. She turns to me. "I'm so sorry Duman," she sobs, "they have found me, I have to go. I'm sorry I had to lie to you." I look at her in confusion. "I love you Duman," she chocks out. A pair of Tinkerbell wings appear on her back. The other wizards are still looking at her but anger crosses their faces and lights up their eyes. "I hope I see you again..." Tears run down her cheeks as she turns away.

Anagan runs after her but soon comes back. "Lost her...but we have bigger problems. There are several major fairies around. We should go," he says.


End file.
